wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Descension Ruins
Main article: Dungeons Recommended Level: '21 '''Party Size Limit: '''4 Main Storyline Dungeon. How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: ? : Required completion of Dungeon: Underground Dragoon Ruins (how to unlock guide goes here, which is typically what the player does in Town to unlock it) Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Caches ''Note: Chests may be empty, even the ones requiring keys. Back to top Creature List The Corruption Square creatures Back to top Blood-Soaked Hall creatures Back to top Material Checklist All materials required to complete this dungeon are listed below. They are dropped by specific enemies populating the dungeon, but most can be traded or sold in player shops or the auction house. Back to top Dark Angel Statues Dark Angel Statue 1 (Located F7) :You must first activate the statue (pass through sewer), to action the slates. The statue is located through the sewers (Good idea to light the fire down the stairs at the statue.) After that you are able to read six slates. The first slate (1/6) is at the entrance just past the double doors. The second (2/6) is located down the passage to your left, upon entering the first major room. This hallway has two frogs in it. The last three are located in the sewers. Upon entering the sewers, hugging the left wall will take you to the sixth slate (located up the set of stairs). Upon re-entering the sewers, take a right, then hug the left wall again. You will find the rest of the slates. :Another slate is located near the Dark Angel Statues. Instead of taking the stairs to the statue, when you come across the frogs, turn left to a dead end. One slate is here. :Note: You can use '''right hand priciple to read all the slates along the sewer, that is to say, all always turn right! If you find stair in sewer then follow the stair, you will reach a slate you need. Furthermore, you can reach the dark angel statue when you enter sewer by the first stair. :The statue will then ask you, "How many days?" Three years minus 15 days equals 1080 (3*365-15). :*'Enemies: Chill Out x10 (accelerated and posioned Zombies).' :It is possible to solo this statue. There is a revive statue after fire piles at the end of lane. Dark Angel Statue 2 (Located E3) *After first statue you will have access to the crusher room. Go north and find a door (G4; or against left wall to find it) (similar to going to bulls in Aria). After opening it, a revive statue here, go down to second sewer. Here it's basically like in Aria N sewer to bulls. Note: open second door there are two Shrieking Head in this room. *After you find and talk to the statue (same location as bulls statue in Aria), you will need to talk to 4 slates (Tale of the Twin Queens Chapter 2). Depart from statue 2, take way back to sewer entry and go ahead and open door. Slate 4/4 (G1) is in the room (after closed door near sewer entry) across from the statue's room (same place like the Arahawi-cutscene in aria). Next, go to the rez statue prior to the sewers. Re-enter the N sewers (bull sewers), and take a right at the bottom of the stairs. Keep going South to the end (underneath another duck area) to find Slate 3/4(E4/sewer). Head back into the large crusher room (dance hall in Aria) and hug the right wall to find Slate 2/4(E5; End of lane). It will be to the right of a crusher spawn. Slate 1/4(G8) is located down the hallway prior to the first sewers (at the end of alley). There was a previously blocked off area down the hallway (past the way down to the S sewers) that you need to pass to get Slate 1/4(G8). *After you found all tablets statue demands three offers. You have to farm 10 Black Maiden Sculptures (Monks or Grand devil down at Blood-Soaked Hall), 20 Tattered Noose (Carrier) and 30 Bottle of Ancient Poison (Necro Ward or Great Oooz) and offer the correct amount for the Dark Angel Statue. :*'Enemies: Morgue Plant and two Morgue Chefs (Executioner).' :It is possible to solo this statue as a trapper; it is unlikely you can solo it as any other class. :Note:'' after clear the statue, there is a stone monument (Slate) can be found.'' :'''Blood-Soaked Hall (basement 2): go down the second sewer near revive statue (G4), turn left, then turn right, then turn left to the clear area, and then take the stair (H4) up (Toads along the way). Then return left and follow the path to the blood-soaked hall. You will pass several gates/doors, and at last go down to Bloo-Soak Hall. Remind that grand devil can detect stealth and tough! Kill monk may spawn grand devil. And kill grand devil may spawn monk. :To Statue 2: go down sewer near revive statue (G4), turn left, then turn left(go straight), then left, right, left, right, left, then find the stair in clear area which is guarded by 2 Fanatic. Run the way likely run in Aria sewer. |- |- Dark Angel Statue 3 (Located I9) *Go into the first sewers and take left hand path until you find some stairs. Go up those stairs and there will be two zombies and then two ghosts. Walk by them and there will be the third statue at the top of some more stairs (previously blocked off). *After talking to the statue, you need to talk to 6 slates for the Tale Chapter 3. Slate1/6 (E3) is right behind the 2nd statue, in the room which is blocked before. Slate 2/6(F6) is behind the second revive statue (the rez statue located on the other side of the first sewer directly to the left - it has 2 fire traps in front of it before the crushers room)(near statue 1). Slate 6/6(H5) is where you would typically go down the the basement (Blood Soaked Halls with the monks and the grand devils) except when you go up the stairs from the sewers, instead of going towards the way down, go the oppsite direction and open the big door which is blocked before (the barrier will be gone) to reach slate 6/6. It will be passed some ghosts and skulls. Slates 3/6(H7), 4/6(G7) and 5/6 (H5) are in the other sewer (third sewer) in the crushers room which blocked before (same location as the SE side sewer in Aria (the one with Toads). To get into this sewer, hug the right wall when you first enter the crusher room (Aria dance room) and in the SE corner, through a set of doors, will be the entrance to the sewer (fountain is through the second set of doors there). There are 2 entrances to this sewer (the other was previously blocked off as well). Both are connected to the crusher room. If you walk against the left wall of crushers room, and then go down sewer, just use left hand rule (or right hand rule) to travel in sewer, you will get all the slates in the sewer. RavaRavn--> Simplified: 1:E3 - 2:F6 - 3:H7/sewer - 4:G7/sewer - 5:H5/sewer - 6:H5 *Questions: What was lost due to Avroule's character and virtue? **1st virture: selfless love and lost: beloved **2nd virture: unconditional trust and lost: time **3rd virture: courage to confront anything and lost: all :*'Enemies: Hex Corsair, Hex Wolf and Hex Pixie' '''It is possible to solo this statue as a trapper with nice gears and skillful. However, this statue is more tough than statue 2. ---- Special note for quest: Kill Zero Kill_(Zero)! You need to jump over the Ramp to Start a Scene. The Ramp is located at H5, where you will visit for slate 6/6. |- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dark Angel Statue 4 (located J3)(Door) *You can only action this statue AFTER statue 3. The room unlocked directly past statue 3 will have a switch that you must press to unlock this statue (activate the heavy door at J3). The statue is located by the door down by the basement. Directly to the right of the stairs down is a pair of doors. Action this pair of doors for a fight. :*'''Enemies: Adel Guard x3 and Dark Tempter It is possible to solo this statue as a trapper and easier than statue 3. Dark Angel Statue 5 (Located B3; Blood Soaked Hall 2) *There is a switch you need to flip to activate the 'fake' statue in the basement. This switch is in the Arahawi cutscene room from Aria to the right (G1). Defeating statue 4 opened up this little alcove. To find switch (G1), you need go to sewer and find the stair to statue 2, use the stair and then take opposite direction (turn right) and visit the room where you found Slate 4/4 for statue2 before. In the same room with Slate 4/4, you will find a switch. *In the basement, talk to the 'fake' Dark Angel Statue just at entry. This will activate the 'teleporters' located inside the pits just behind the stone knights and gargoyles located on the left and right sides of the room. In both cases, talking to the statue of a knight located behind the pit (falling in the pit puts you on the other side) will give you a 'crystal' (Gem of Linette at J5, Gem of Minette at I9). Insert both crystals by actioning the stone lady located at the opposite side of the room from where you entered. Walk to the door behind her and action it to start the fight. :*'Enemies: Demon Adel and Adel Guard x6' :In order to tank Adel, you will need at least 150 magic defense. Your fighter may want to bring a shield along, as blocking Adel's stun will prevent you from losing aggro as often. It is possible to tank without a shield, however, a high magic defense is more necessary than a high defense (Adel does not physically hit very hard... around 400 defense is enough to make her hits ~130 dmg) but Adel's fireballs (two in a row in her attack chain after stun) will hit a character with 200 magic defense for ~250-300 damager per fireball. :Note: Demon Adel can '''detech stealth'. There are a lot of walkers in Blood Soaked Hall.'' Back to topx Maps DR1001.png|Corrupted Square F1 DR2001.png|Corrupted Square F2 Flr2.png|Blood-Soaked Hall Drems dr map.png|Dreamlock´s DR Map Back to top Related Guides Tips The first room is a great farming spot for parties, I wouldn't advise solo farming! Keep in mind, killing Monks will spawn Demons :D And the Grand Devils can't be fooled by Stealth. Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons